Rick
by Ashqueens Lavadragon
Summary: Shane wants Rick's body. As usual, Lori is in the way.


Rick Grimes. Rick _fucking_ Grimes.

He was a born leader, a good father, a fierce protector, and he was the object of Shane Walsh's lustful affections. There was nothing more attractive to Shane than watching Rick give out orders like candy on Halloween night. It made him want something sweet to suck on.

Three months, five days, two hours, fifteen minutes, and twenty seconds had gone by since Rick made his grand appearance at the quarry. Looking ever-svelte in the lightly poop-coloured sheriff's uniform that hugged his body in all the right places, Shane could not believe that he was seeing his best friend in the flesh. Leaving him in the hospital when the outbreak was reaching its apex had been the hardest thing the deputy had ever done. Shane could still feel the dryness of Rick's lips on his own from the goodbye kiss he had given him before locking him in that hospital room. He felt an all too familiar twist in his heart as he watched Rick embrace Lori and Carl during their reunion. _Lori_. The heartless Jezebel. The siren of King County. How he despised her.

Lori had been the only true connection Shane had to his almost lover. As husband and wife, she and Rick had connected their bodies. Rick had been inside of her the way that Shane wanted to be inside of Rick. It was a sham. It was an abomination. It was a slap in the fucking face. Rick _knew_. He _knew_ how Shane loved him. He saw the lingering looks and felt the _accidental_ brush against his bum in the station. Still, he married the harlot and like the harlot she was, she was all too eager to feel the warmth of another man's body after the assumed death of her husband. Shane hated her, but every time he entered her, he could feel the presence of Rick's immaculate meat stick. She would let out her pathetic moans and press her fingers hard into his skin while they sinned in the forest. Shane hated it, but what he hated more was seeing her face beneath him; it was not the face he wanted before him. He had to turn her onto her stomach to keep the fantasy alive. He was not penetrating her… he was penetrating Rick.

Of course the moment it was discovered that Rick was alive, Lori went back to him. Shane couldn't blame her… he was sure the gettin' was good. He had listened outside their tent that first night while they consummated their reunion with Carl sleeping not three feet from them. Every lustful breath and quiet moan made him twitchy in his breeches. He wanted nothing more than to burst into the tent, rip Lori away from him, and ravage Rick the way a man ought to be ravaged. Carl would more than likely sleep through that as well; the child slept like the dead. Shane would know, Lori and her ever-open vagina had invited Shane over for a romp on more than one occasion.

Now, as he watched from Hershel's front porch as Rick took charge of the farm, he could feel a tingle twixt his thighs. With every command, there came more longing. He longed for the heat of Rick's breath on his ear and the taste of their lips crashing together in their passion. The thought of running his fingers over the sweat-laden skin that covered his leader's chiseled abs had just entered his mind when a voice shook him from his fantasies. He looked to his left to see Andrea and her unconditioned mess of blonde hair scowling at him. He hadn't heard her approach; perhaps he had been too focused on Rick's perfectly angular jaw to notice her. She must have noticed that he was paying no attention to her and took offense. He leaned against the gating of the porch and cleared his throat before speaking, "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you wanted anything." She replied, fixing her scowl and reverting to her usual desperate flirting, "I'm going on a run."

It was a simple question, but it brought to Shane the heavy weight of deep thought. Was there anything she could fit in that car that would take the place of the man that could never be his? Would it be strange to ask her to find him love that did not go unrequited? Of course he couldn't ask for any of that. If he was unable to fulfill his desire to enter Rick the way he so desperately wanted to, he would have to settle for his never-ending fantasies. Bringing his gaze back to Rick, Shane let out a sigh and answered gruffly, "Lotion."


End file.
